topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Djinn (Wishmaster)
Origin: Wishmaster Alias/Aka: The Wishmaster, Genie, The Devil, Demon, Nathaniel Demerest Classification: Djinn, Evil Magical Spirit Threat level: Unknown, At least Wolf+ || Possibly Celestial Age: Inapplicable (Existed before Time itself) Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, & 5; Djinns are Eternal beings born before Time itself but right after the birth of Angels. Djinns, being born of fire, are not bound by Life or Death), Regeneration (At least Mid, possibly Low-Godly; Blew his brains out but regenerated easily. Djinn exists as a non-corporeal being in his realm and can take upon flesh when released in this world), Non-Corporeal (Djinns are Evil Magical Spirits), Reality Warping (Can grant wishes and warp Reality), Spatial Manipulation (Warped Space itself in Movie 1), Causality Manipulation (Made it so that Mickey never drank on the shipment day thereby resetting the events of movie 1. Made it so that the cop who got shot in movie 2 was alive without even creating any butterfly effects), Magic, Weather Manipulation, Telekinesis, Petrification & Matter Manipulation (Can Petrify others into statues and can transmutate matter), Biological Manipulation (Can control the biological processes within the bodies of people and can also give anyone harmful illnesses like Cancer), Body Control, Death Manipulation (Can instantly kill anyone and manipulate the way how they die), Teleportation, Plant Manipulation (Turned a person into a plant early in movie 1), Necromancy (Can control the dead), Fusionism, (Fused people with Animals early in movie 1), Soul Manipulation (Captures souls of those who make wishes to him), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and torture souls in his realm), Dimensional Travel (Can travel from different realms to Earth), Mind Manipulation, (Can manipulate others into doing his biddings), Dream Manipulation, Telepathy, Air Manipulation, Shapeshifting (Can take the form of any human he kills), Creation (Can create objects such as guns and money from nothing), Statistics Amplification (Can amplify the stats of others to Superhuman levels), Intangibility (Went through a bodyguard trapped in a glass door), Fate Manipulation (Made it so that Nick's mother would die in an Airplane crash and he would get the insurance money), Teleportation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, BFR (Can BFR beings into different dimensions, was also implied to have been capable of sending Alexandra on a trip to the moon), Time Travel (Was implied to have been capable of taking Alexandra to Pharaoh's Egypt), Minor Clairvoyance (Knows a lot of things without even learning about them), Animal Manipulation (Controls animals from Demon realm), String Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Can turn non-living inanimate objects into living creatures), Summoning (Can summon beings from 2D paintings. Can also summon animals and insects from biblical events), Sealing (Sealed Shannon in a 2D painting), Age Regression & Existence Erasure (Regressed the age of Eric to the point where it became as if he was never been born in movie 2), Ice Manipulation (Froze a Cop when he said the Djinn to "Freeze!" in movie 2), Illusion Creation, Vocal Mimicry, Probability Manipulation (Boosted everyone's Luck in the Casino to the point everyone was winning their games in movie 2), Resurrection (Can Resurrect others), Power Bestowal (Made Morgana Immortal untill she fulfilled the Prophecy), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Has complete control over the Gemstone which also acts as a realm as well as a gateway to the Djinns for him) Physical strength: Unknown, at least Superhuman level (Mutilated a strong prison guard in movie 2) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Unknown, at least Street level (Was stated to have killed many Angels in the past through unknown means with the Angels themselves having zero appearances or feats) || Possibly Universal+ (Can warp Reality to the point the timeline could be resetted, was stated to being capable of ruling the Universe and also stated to become God after the third wish was made) Durability: Unknown, at least Street level Speed: Unknown Intelligence: At least Genius (Is capable of easily manipulating even smart people) Stamina: Likely High Range: Extended Melee, Universe+ via his Wishes Weakness: Is completely incapable of doing anything on his own unless a wish has been made. Cannot affect Eternals. Can also not affect primordial concepts such as Good or Evil as they form a part of the entire sphere. Can be sealed in his gemstone by pure humans via Incantation. Standard equipment: His Red Opal Key: Base || After Granting the Third Wish NOTE: This profile only covers movie 1 & 2 of The Wishmaster which are Canon and as such, in the near future, the profile may or may not be updated with stuffs from Movie 3 & 4. Category:Character Category:Antagonist Category:Movie Category:Dark attribute Category:Evil Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Light element manipulator Category:Reality warper Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Time/Chrono manipulator Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Wind element manipulator Category:Plant element manipulator Category:Magic user Category:Teleport Category:Summoner Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Current Threat level: Celestial Category:Live action